


Picking your Feathers

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-WMTSB, Sexual Discovery, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Sandalphon experiences his first molt. Lucifer decides to help, along with discovering new sensations.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Picking your Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



> Heyo! I saw your request and decided to give my best with these darling angel boys. I hope you enjoy the fic!~

Lucifer as the Supreme Primarch had many duties overseeing the rest of the Primals as they grew and learned about the world. Even if Lucilius claimed him as the perfect creation, he definitely needed to take breaks time to time. That brought him to Canaan more often. He knew that observing Sandalphon was supposed to be one of his duties, however, the time spent with the budding Primal was more relaxing than he was willing to admit. 

He flew to the garden, wondering what sort of tea Sandalphon would have brewed for him today, when he saw brown feathers scattered all over the grass. Lucifer suddenly grew concerned, looking for signs of injury. Did a monster manage to come to these lands? He only began to train Sandalphon in fighting, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to defend himself in such a situation. Panicked, he began to look around for Sandalphon, praying that he wasn’t hurt.

He found him at the patio, curled up and crying. His wings were flapping aggressively, feathers falling by the handful. Sandalphon looked at Lucifer, a spark of joy in his eyes.

“Lucifer! You’re here!” Sandalphon said, blubbering with relief.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Lucifer sat by his side, wiping away his tears in an attempt to soothe him.

“I-I don’t know! These feathers keep falling off my wings and I don’t know why!”

Lucifer thought about it for a moment, and then it clicked. “Did this start out of nowhere?”

“Uh-huh, like it started this morning! And I don’t know how to make it stop!”

 _So Sandalphon was reaching the stage of his wings molting._ Lucifer noted. _A new stage in Primal development for sure. No wonder he was confused if this was his first time._

__“Don’t worry Sandalphon, it’s normal. All winged creatures like us have to shed feathers to grow new ones. Birds are a notable example,” he said. “The best thing to do is to groom your wings, so that the shedding will be easier.”_ _

__Sandalphon nodded, seeming to understand. “Even you Lucifer?”_ _

__“Even me.”_ _

__“Then, do you take care of your own wings?”_ _

__“Sometimes. Lucilius tended to my wings and groomed them when I first molted. He continued taking care of them afterwards, until I became responsible enough to do it myself.”_ _

__“Then, if it is not too much trouble…” Sandalphon put his head down shyly, “Could you help me with my wings?” His wings flapped a little._ _

__“Of course. Show me your wings, and hold still. Your wings are delicate, please don’t make sudden movements.” Sandalphon nodded and spread his wings, the brown plumage extremely different from Lucifer’s pure white wings. Lucifer gently combed his fingers through them, dislodging the loose plumage easily. His fingers strayed closer and closer to Sandalphon's body when he gave a startled...moan?_ _

__Lucifer immediately stopped. “Is something wrong? Are you hurt?”_ _

__“N-no! Actually, that felt good…” Sandalphon said, pressing his thighs together. “Please continue.”_ _

__Lucifer nodded, moving cautiously. With each gentle touch on Sandalphon’s wings, the sounds he made were getting louder and more...inviting. Lucifer was beginning to feel aroused, and he was sure Sandalphon was feeling the same way. He had felt that way during his physical examinations with Lucilius, but he was told that Primals didn't need sexual reproduction._ _

__But that still didn’t explain why _he_ felt aroused. The sensation of arousal was simply a remnant of the living creatures from which Primals were modelled. So it made sense for physical contact on sensitive spots to trigger it. He wasn’t receiving any stimulation though, or was Sandalphon’s voice stimulus enough? He had to record these findings, perhaps even try to study sexual intercourse and its related mechanisms. But for now, Sandalphon needed relief soon, and he was going to take care of him._ _

__“Mm Lucifer, I feel weird here.” Sandalphon said, pointingsaid pointing to his crotch. Lucifer observed the bulge through his tights, _So this much stimulation got him there?_ _ _

__“Alright, let me finish.” Lucifer said, finally reaching the base of his wings. Sandalphon yelped and mewled, doing his best to hold still. Lucifer felt an all-familiar rush to his crotch as well, he definitely underestimated the power of auditory stimulation._ _

__“Lucifer, are you OK? You’re panting...” Sandalphon asked, cupping his cheek._ _

__“I’m fine, I’m just feeling the same stimulation as you.” Lucifer patted Sandalphon’s head in reassurance._ _

__“You know what the weird sensation is?”_ _

__“Mhm. It is called arousal. Most animals that use sexual intercourse to reproduce feel it. But since we are modelled after beings who do engage in sexual intercourse, we feel it too.”_ _

__“H-how much longer?”_ _

__“Almost done.” Lucifer said, removing his hands from his wings. “Do your wings feel better now?”_ _

__Sandalphon gave an experimental flap of his wings. “They feel less heavy.”_ _

__“Good. Now make sure to groom them until the feathers stop shedding. Let’s take care of your arousal then.”_ _

__“Wait.” Sandalphon said. “If you’re going to help me, I want to help too.”_ _

__Lucifer smiled at his good-natured offer. “OK, I suppose we should bare our lower bodies.”_ _

__Sandalphon nodded and removed his tights, noticing that his cock was half-hard. He took a quick glance at Lucifer’s cock, and turned red at seeing his erection, definitely larger than his._ _

__“Now, the best way to relieve it is physical stimulation. Put your hands on my penis and stroke it the same way I do yours.”_ _

__“OK…” Sandalphon hesitantly put his hand on Lucifer’s cock, as compared to Lucifer’s firm grip. He followed Lucifer’s pace slowly, feeling his body grow hotter as the pace increased. He looked at Lucifer who was panting and grunting, yet managed to keep his composure, unlike Sandalphon who was moaning and yelping without reserve. He felt his hips soon buck into Lucifer’s hand, unsatisfied with the pace he was moving at. Then suddenly he got an idea._ _

__“Sandalphon!” Lucifer exclaimed at the sudden movement, feeling Sandalphon press his cock against his own, the friction feeling oddly satisfying, “what are you-”_ _

__“Well, you said physical stimulation helps, so I thought this would be better.” Sandalphon said, rutting into his hips, making the both of them shudder. Lucifer marveled at Sandalphon’s astute observations, but he was unable to find the words to capture his delight, choosing to match Sandalphon’s pace. He felt the arousal twist and coil, until the final moment of release, climaxing at the same time as Sandalphon and staining both of their armor with semen. Both of them panted with relief, coming down from their orgasmic high._ _

__“That...felt good.” Sandalphon said. “Can we do it again?”_ _

__Lucifer pondered for a second, there definitely was more to study regarding sexual intercourse. This could be the start of a new area of research._ _

__“Maybe next time? Let’s clean up for now.”_ _

__Sandalphon agreed, and led the two of them inside, wondering what more could Lucifer teach him about the world unseen, and himself._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
